Ajah
by Sammy-Jo
Summary: From reading the first book in this long series, I have decided to write a fic of it. I am co-writing this with my friend Kasey. Egwene is an Ajah, Rand, Perrin, and Mat are warders and...did i mention Kasey and I were too?
1. Prologue

Hi ppl! A friend and I are gonna write a Wheel of Time fic with Egwene as the Blue Ajah (gets involved in causes) and also add some new characters, a friend and me. We will be combining ideas and writing it together. I am Sammy, the Green Ajah (battle), and Kasey is the Yellow Ajah (healing). I do not own any of the characters except Sammy and Kasey. The plot belongs to Robert Jordan, but any twists to it are ours. Ok, if you've read the books, here are some of the changes:

Moiraine does not know that Egwene is an Aes Sedai, let alone the Blue Ajah. As I mentioned above, Kasey is the Yellow Ajah, and I am the Green. The Ajahs have servants, whom are dressed in the colored robes of their Ajahs, respectively. Each of the Ajahs has a Warder. The three Ajahs we are writing about have been childhood friends. 

Ok, ok enough! I'm not gonna give you the whole story now. Also a note: Kasey and I have only read book one, From the Two Rivers, so we're sorry if we're messing anything up really badly. Now, on with the prologue!

~*~Prologue~*~

A lone girl stood in the peaceful fields of the meadow. All around her, everything was beautiful, peaceful, and everything magical. She couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if she led a different life, far from the path she chose now. Or perhaps her destiny had already been chosen for her. 

The girl was very pretty, having waist-length rich brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had the potential to be beautiful, though she showed no vanity whatsoever. The girl was very young, about 7 or 8, but had been placed with a burden no one her age or anyone considerably older should have to face. She was the Blue Ajah. Able to wield the one power better than all those her age and above, except for the other Ajahs of course, she was highly respected. She could bend the True Source to her will, and her magic, unique to her, was like a blue fire surrounding her body.

"Egwene!" One of her friends was calling to her, laughing. Egwene only shifted her eyes. "Egwene, what's wrong with you? You look like your best friend just died. But I'm still alive, at least the last time I checked!"

"Hey!" Shouted another of Egwene's friends. "You're not her only best friend, you know." 

"Of course not," the first girl said, in a playful, taunting way. "I'm just her favorite."

"Okay, okay." Egwene snapped. Both her friends looked at her. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, I feel such a great burden being placed on me."

The first girl became more serious, talking in a soothing voice. "Don't say that, Egwene, Sammy and I share the same burden you do. It is our fate, our destiny, and the prophecies must be fulfilled." The girl spoke with a voice much older than should be for her age. Suddenly, her manner changed. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, but come on, Egwene, race you to the stable!" With that, Kasey sprinted towards the pasture, her long black hair flying behind her.

"Hey! No fair!" Shouted Sammy, mock anger in her light brown eyes. But her friends had already ran off without her. She tossed her long blonde hair with a sigh and ran after them.

The girls arrived at the stables to find a man, no older than 30. They were not scared, though. If anyone strange arrived, the three Ajahs could take care of him or her easily. The girls saw him and calmly walked into the stable, waiting for him to explain himself.

"My name is Tam," the man spoke. "You need not know my last name, nor who I am. It is only important that you know why I am here."

The girls started listening with increased interest, but a had a feeling of dread deep in the pits of their stomachs. Sammy noticed a blade with a heron mark at his side, identifying him as a Warder. She kept her face expressionless though, using the flame and void technique she had learned from being in training all her life. Without looking, she knew her friends had recognized it too. If Tam realized this, his faced showed no sign.

"You are the three youngest Ajahs in at least ten thousand years. Unfortunately, you each have different paths you must take. You must separate now. You may never see each other again until later years, when you are old enough to be a member of the Ajah's council. This will be much later though, and you may have forgotten one another by then."

"Never!" Kasey almost cried out. Instead, she bit her tongue. She was not about to appear inexperienced to this Warder, and throw away all her years of anger training.

"Egwene, you will come with me." 

Egwene gave a start.

"I live in a small village called The Two Rivers. You will be placed with a family who will take good care of you and treat you well. You will grow up as a woman of the village, leading a humble life."

"Kasey, you must go to the city of Caemlyn. You will find your own way there." 

"But…." Kasey started to protest.

"No buts," Tam stated firmly.

"Sammy, you must wander the lands, and even I do not know the places you will explore. You may find shelter with the Tinkers, the Traveling People, or perhaps you will always traipse aimlessly. It will be as the Wheel weaves. Now, say your good-byes, you will leave immediately."

At this, the three young Ajahs could barely contain their surprise and anger. But they knew they must do what they were told.

"There…..there must be something we can make….to remember each other," Egwene whispered.

"Jewels." Kasey made this simple statement, and her eyes smiled with amusement, despite her inner pain.

"Of course," Sammy said, on the verge of tears. She held up her hand and called forth the part of the True Source dedicated to her. Her body was surrounded in a green glow. She sent out three strands of this green magic, and the strands hovered in midair.

Kasey and Egwene did the same, though Egwene swirled her magic around the green strand, and Kasey made jewels of her yellow magic. The strands floated, then suddenly curled around themselves to form identical bracelets.

"I…I added something extra," Kasey said with a wink.

"Really?" Sammy spoke with amusement. "So did I."

"I as well," Egwene spoke beneath lidded eyes.

Tam cleared his throat. The girls all looked at him. They had forgotten he was there. They hugged each other, and with misty eyes said their farewells, promising that they would never forget each other. Misted eyes were all that showed on the outside, but each of the young Ajahs was dying inside. They felt like some part of them had been ripped out.

Four horses headed in opposite directions, leaving the beautiful, peaceful field. Perhaps forever……….


	2. Old Friends

**NOTE: I have begun to read the series and am up to book 6, Lord of Chaos. Kasey is on book 4. We both realize there is no such thing as 1 "Ajah", and that almost everything we put here is untrue. Please, flame all you want for our writing style, or our errors in writing, but do NOT flame us for writing incorrect information. Thanks!

*Sammy-Jo*

~*~Chapter 1~*~

A blue cloaked figure leaned against the tree she was standing near, sweat forming on her upper lip. She was exhausted.

"The Trollocs are behaving strange lately," she muttered to herself. "I wonder what is driving them. It could not possibly be the Myrdraal. I foresee hard times ahead. The Wheel weaves as it will though, and I must be a part of it. These eleven years of wandering have made it no easier."

She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, unlike all the other things she owned, it still gleamed as bright as it had all those years ago….

Having regained her breath, she sighed in resignation as she sensed more Trollocs and Myrdraal nearby. As the Green Ajah of battle, it was her duty to protect the people and creatures of the mountains from the Trolloc invasions. Elyas had charged her with that responsibility a number of years ago. Sammy sighed and thought about this had all come to be.

"If it hadn't been for my fiery temper and love of battle, I would never be in this position," she said self-deprecatingly. 

~*~Flashback~*~

A young girl of about 11 or 12 was wandering in the mountains. She seemed to be angry about something, though Elyas could not tell what it was making her so upset. He had been watching her for quite some time now, and knew enough to get the feeling that she was someone special. Elyas decided to approach her.

"Now is as good a time as any, and it must be done," he muttered to himself.

The girl kicked a rock rather fiercely and sat down with a "Harummmph!"

"Now what would a nice young lady like you be doing out here in the wild, roughing it?"

Sammy spun around so quickly her head hurt. When she saw it was no one she recognized, she calmed down a bit.

"It's none of your business," she spat at him. "Why do you need to know anywise?"

"Fine then," Elyas's bright yellow eyes sparkled mischievously. "You don't tell me your business, and I won't tell you mine."

Sammy saw this glint in his eyes, and became curious as to why his eyes were so different from anyone else. 

"Well….maybe I'll tell you…just a little…if you tell me…why your eyes are so yellow," she said these last words so quickly that she blushed.

"Ah. I thought so," Elyas said with a wink. "Well, I found you, so you start."

Sammy had taken a liking to this man, and figured he was someone she could trust. He did not seem to belong anywhere, and she needed to tell someone her story. Sammy began to tell everything from the beginning, from leaving her best friends and being left to wander, to meeting different people and creatures. She went further on to explain the reason for her distress. 

"The Trollocs and Myrdraal were there, and they were…I mean to say…well…they were making fun of me!" Sammy said childishly. "Well I sort of…erm….lost my temper and started yelling at them." She realized how stupid this sounded as soon as the words were out of her mouth. _At least I left out the part where I killed them all. He must not know that I am an Ajah. _Elyas nodded anyways and seemed to accept her story.

"Well," Elyas started, "I am not about to tell you my whole life's story, but I will tell you about who I am. My name is Elyas. I was once a Warder, but I am no longer. I now roam the land with the wolves, which is why my eyes are so yellow."

Sammy took a sharp intake of breath. She had heard of these people that could communicate with wolves. Some said that it was a gift from the Dark One, but from all her training as an Ajah, she knew better.

"Now, tell me the real reason you were sent to wander. It is not everyday that a Warder tells an 8-year-old girl to go wander on her own. I sense you are holding back on something."

Sammy then proceeded to tell him that she was an Ajah, and the Green Ajah at that. She told him about all her troubles and how the desire to fight was like a fire inside of her, and when she let it take hold, she loved the mass destruction she caused, even if it was Trollocs. 

"I should not love battle," Sammy was close to tears, "but I do, I really do, and I cannot help it."

"Of course you can't," Elyas said in a soothing voice. "You were not meant to take on the task of Ajah at such a young age, and the Green Ajah at that. You must learn to master the flame and void."

"Yes, yes, that's all they tell me. That's all everyone tells me. Why don't you tell me something new," Sammy snapped bitterly.

"If you need something to curb your temper, I charge you with this. I charge you with the job of protecting the mountains and all the creatures and people in it. Protect all of us from Trollocs, Myrdraal, and the other creatures of the Dark One. Do you accept this charge."

"Hmmph! Fine, I will."

"You may have been hasty to speak, young one, but you are now charged with this responsibility. Go, and fulfill your duties. We will meet again."

With that, Elyas left with the wolves.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Yes, I was foolish back then, but my temper has curbed little."

Sammy sighed as she sensed more Trollocs. She headed towards them until she came to a cliff overlooking a narrow valley. Suddenly, Sammy had a green glow around her, and wings seemed to have grown on her back out of nowhere. Her long hair blew softly in a breeze that could be felt by no one, had there been someone there. From the distance, her tall figure looked like an angel.

The Ajah suddenly took off and flew over the valley. She spread her hands apart. Suddenly, green sparks of magic appeared in each hand, with a green chord sparking between them. The Green Ajah grabbed one of the sparks and hurled it down towards the Trollocs. They went down in a flash.

Sammy landed on the ridge once more when she felt a slight tug, as if her heart was tied to strings and something was pulling where it willed. It was not the tug of her Warder, though. Her heart felt a pang when she thought of him and how long it had been since she had talked to him. 

"I do _not_ have feelings for him. It just wouldn't be right. Aes Sedai **_do not_** have feelings for their Warders."

She knew the feeling of her Warder pulling her though, and this kind of pulling was different. Always being one to trust her instincts, she once more wrapped her cloak around herself and followed.

~*~Caemlyn~*~

"Healer," a beggar woman called, softly but anxiously, "Healer, we have another sick one. Light help us all, this is no natural phenomenon."

"I will be right there," spoke a worn-out looking young woman. Her eyes were tired, but had a determined look in them. "And please, call me Kasey. I agree this sickness is not a normal epidemic, but what choice do we have than to fight it?"

"You are right, Heal….Kasey. Forgive me. I did not intend to sound weak."

"I would never call you weak, after all that you have done for me. You have the potential to become a great healer yourself."

The beggar woman normally would be thrilled with this praise, but under the circumstances, she merely gave Kasey a thin-lipped, forced smile.

Kasey thought back to a time when the woman would have basked in the glory of such commendation.

~*~Flashback~*~

A girl of about age 9 stumbled into one of the many alleys in Caemlyn. She was dead-tired, having been walking for weeks without food or shelter. She wrapped her purple cloak around her, tucked her healing kit into the crook in her arm, and fell asleep as soon as she sunk down into the ground. She had barely been sleeping for an hour when someone shook her awake. It was a young woman, no older than 20, no younger than 16. From the looks of her tattered clothing and unbrushed hair, Kasey saw right away that the woman was a beggar.

"What brings you here, child?" the woman asked kindly.

"I…I…," Kasey was so tired she could not even come up with one of her famous stories.

"No need for explanation, child, I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. You rest in this here alley, and I'll make sure no one comes and makes a scene. You relax child, get some sleep."

Kasey, too tired to protest, too tired to think that she didn't even know this woman, took the beggar's advice and sunk once more into an even deeper sleep. When she woke up, the beggar was standing above her, along with a few others. 

"My name is Sara, child, and this is Barb and this is Tim. We here folks that live in these parts of Caemlyn all stick together. May I ask your name, child, and what is the reason for you stumbling into this alley?"

"I…my name is Kasey." Kasey saw no reason to lie about that. "I am an orphan. Rather than be put in an orphanage, I decided to take off on my own. I…" Kasey was cut off when suddenly a young girl about her age came into the alley running.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight, Sara, honestly," the young girl whined. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Why, Mara! That's an awful gash you've got there. We must close it up at once. Well, what are you all standing around for? Get some clean cloths and help me wrap up her wound."

"We ain't got nothing clean," Tim was staring at the wall, but seemed to know everything that was going on.

"I…I've got some bandages to heal her," Kasey stammered.

"Well hurry up Kasey," Sara spoke in a strained voice. "We ain't got all day."

Kasey quickly hurried over to the girl. It was a nasty gash, and was bleeding profusely. The only bandages Kasey had, though, were ones that had been doctored by her. That is, they were magical, and the wearer's wound would instantly be healed. _I have to risk it. It is worth it, and I will make excuses later, _Kasey thought to herself. She took Mara's arm and quickly with expert hands wrapped it in a bandage. A startled look flashed on Mara's face, but, strangely, she said nothing but her thanks and then backed away.

Sara admired Kasey's handiwork. 

"You've got some skill there, child. We could use someone like you. How about it? Would you like to stay with us?"

"I would," Kasey said gratefully, "and I thank you so much for taking me in."

"It's nothing, child," chided Sarah, but she blushed at Kasey's thanks.

And so life proceeded for Kasey and her new friends as normal as things could be until one day, when Kasey was turning 14. She was just about to join the birthday party when she heard a voice coming from a few streets down. The voice seemed to be beckoning to her. Thinking it was danger, and not wanting to put her friends in danger, Kasey made up an excuse and left to find the voice.

"You there, you're the Yellow Ajah, are you not? Do you deny this charge?" 

Kasey could still not see the body the voice belonged to, but responded anyway. "I do not deny your charge." She spoke with a firm voice, though not unkindly. Of the three young Ajahs, Kasey was the only one who had completely mastered the flame and void. She was the even-tempered one of the trio, and was able to keep a level head. This did not mean she let people walk all over her, though. She could lose her head at times when someone did not respect her or her friends.

"Well, well," the Voice taunted, "look at the famous Kasey, the Yellow Ajah, the great Healer, hanging around with such a ragtag bunch as this lot."

"They are my friends, and have been loyal to me for years," Kasey spoke evenly, but was starting to become angry.

"Ah, of course, and that is why you live with _beggars_ on the street," the Voice said, spitting the word _beggars_, "who eat dirt for meals and give you worms for your birthday. If you were to go to Tar Valon, everyone would praise your name and kiss the very ground you walk on. You know this and I do not see why you still hand around these, these, _dogs_."

Kasey lost her temper. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted. "UNLESS YOU ARE A COWARDLY NOBODY THAT WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" 

"Well, well," sneered the voice. "If it isn't Kasey, the good one, the great Yellow Ajah, the one of even temperament, losing her temper. Dear me, I never thought I would live to see the day."

Kasey was _really_ angry now. "How DARE you speak to me like that. How DARE you!"

She spread her hands apart and yellow sparks floated between them. A yellow glow surrounded her body and swelled as her temper flared. She looked a lot like a bull ready to charge and seemed to be thinking along the same lines as one, too.

The Voice laughed. "Are you going to try to fight me, you Tar Valon witch? Well then, I guess I shall accept. What do I have to lose? You are just a child after all, nothing more."

The bodiless voice stepped out of the shadow. He had a sword and struck as soon as he came into view. Kasey was ready, though. The man swung at her with surprising speed, but Kasey easily ducked out of the way. Despite being a healer, she was very good in battle. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she grew up with the battle Ajah. Kasey put all her anger into her magic and let it flare. A great bright light shone, and the man was no longer there. Kasey turned around to see Mara staring straight at her. The girls stood there for almost a minute, just staring at each other.

"Come on," Mara called. "The celebration can't start without the birthday girl."

For a moment, Kasey wondered if Mara had even seen her. Then Mara winked.

"Your secret is safe with me, Healer," Mara whispered. "I knew from the moment you put that bandage on me 5 years ago that you were someone special."

Kasey smiled. "Thanks, but please, call me Kasey. I don't want you to start calling me Healer now."

Mara quickly nodded her assent, but she ran off, not waiting for Kasey to follow. Kasey sighed and ran after the girl.

Mara never did quite master Kasey's request, but the two girls became best friends ever since.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Kasey smiled grimly as she thought of this, then turned her attention back to the feverish man. 

Kasey moved towards the man that had fallen sick. She made it seem as if she was using her kit to heal, but knew that it was only because of her magic as the Yellow Ajah of healing that any of these people survived. That was what scared her. Kasey was the most talented healer in all the world, and if she had to use even more than a pinch of her power to heal someone, something was up. The way she was healing, almost all her energy was drained.

Kasey bent over the man, pulling herbs out of her kit. She pretended to be making something to heal this man when in reality she was draining the last bit of her power to heal him. 

"Hea…Kasey…you look so tired. Perhaps you should rest." The woman looked worried now, a worry Kasey had never seen on her face before, and she had known the woman for eleven years. She had never seen Kasey this tired, thinking her inexhaustible. The woman blushed when she realized how foolish this thought had been.

Abruptly, the woman took a sharp intake of breath. 

"H…Kasey!" The woman exclaimed. Kasey barely had the energy to face the woman. "Kasey, you wouldn't….no, of course not…."

"What is it?" 

"This is the most beautiful peace of jewelry I have ever seen." The woman held up the bracelet. "You wouldn't, ummm, steal, would you Kasey?" She spoke this last part hurriedly.

Anger flashed in Kasey's eyes, startling the beggar woman. It happened so quickly, the woman wondered if she had imagined it.

"Of….of course…not…" Kasey stammered. She had forgotten all about the bracelet. Kasey snatched the bracelet out of the woman's hands, startling her. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and headed down an alley. She needed time alone to think. Only when she looked up did she see another figure with her. A hooded blue cloak covered her face, but there was something almost familiar about that silhouette. 

"Kasey." The girl beneath the cloak spoke. She stepped out of the shadow and pulled down her hood to reveal long golden tresses. "It's been a long time, old friend…"

Like it? Feel free to flame all you want, but NOT the incorrect information. I hope you did like it though. I have already written the second chapter and am working on the third.

****

Sammy-Jo


End file.
